


Asking first

by julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)



Series: Trektober 2020 [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: #Trektober2020, First Kiss, Internal Monologue, M/M, Trektober, Trektober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites
Summary: He asked. Of course he'd ask, he's Spock. He'd obviously,logically, ask first.Trektober 2020, day 1, prompt "first kiss".
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Trektober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937494
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Asking first

It all came down to that, didn't it?

Five words. Eighteen letters. One question. It all came down to that.

He asked. Of course he'd ask, he's Spock. He'd obviously,  _ logically _ , ask first.

And now he's waiting for an answer.

And now Leonard has to give him an answer.

Everything within him is telling him 'no'. His brain, his heart, his gut. It's all 'no'.  _ (He's your coworker, your friend, you'll get your heart broken, it'll never work out, think about it, no, no, no.) _

There's something though, something telling him 'yes'.  _ (What if it's great, what if it works out, think about it, yes, yes, yes.) _

Why did Spock even have to ask? It would've been easier if he hadn't asked, if he'd just done it. But of course he'd ask first.

If he hadn't asked, if he'd just done it, then it would've been easier. Then Leonard wouldn't have to think of an answer, he could've just gone with it and over thought it afterwards.

But of course Spock had asked.

So now Leonard had to think about it. He had to consider the possible outcomes, he had to evaluate his thoughts and feelings on the matter, it was a whole ordeal.

It would've been so much easier if Spock hadn't asked.

But he had. And now Leonard was stalling. He was stalling because, in all honesty, he already knew the answer. 

"May I kiss you, Leonard?"

He nodded and leaned in.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. i'm on tumblr [@thisisnotjuli](https://thisisnotjuli.tumblr.com) on my personal blog and [@fanishjuli](https://fanishjuli.tumblr.com) on my fandoms blog.


End file.
